Wild Thang
by Storm411
Summary: Cassie gets bored and overdoses on the candy and ends up freeing all the animals in the barn. Whoop diddy doo...if you don't like this idea then back away slowly.


**Run Free!!!**

I've never written a pure humor story and thought it was about time. I know it's kind of hard to imagine Cassie being sugar-high but that's just what boredom does to you MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Animorphs  
Claimer: I own what I own and what I own is mine not yours. That means that I own it.  
Dedication: To boredom! For giving me the idea for this short story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-Cassie's POV-

For some reason there was a parade at our school on Saturday. Marco had told us all about it. So we were all like, 'What the Heck?'

We even invited Tobias and Ax to come along with us.

(What's a parade?) Ax asked us.  
"It's where people march around holding colorful things and they throw candy at people's faces," explained Marco.

He could have made that sound way more peaceful but you definitely cannot count on Marco to be the peaceful one.

They came though.

"Keep Ax away from the candy," Jake whispered to me with a small laugh.

I snickered.

Although Ax really loves taste and all, he wasn't going nuts over the candy that was thrown. So obviously he wasn't the one who needed to be watched later….I was.

**-Author's POV-**

Cassie was left alone at her home that evening. By seven p.m. you could probably hear her parents' old rock music blazing ten blocks away. Either that, or you would think there'd be an impossibly long earthquake do to the fact that Cassie had the boomers on at full blast.

**-Inside the house-**

In Cassie's room, a jumpy teenager takes place practically bouncing off every wall in her room.

As one rock song had ended and another had begun, Cassie dramatically took a gigantic leap off her bed and ran through her house to the barn, screaming and singing loudly all the way there.

As soon as Cassie got to the barn, so froze in growing horror.  
"OH YOU POOR, SWEET ANIMALS!" She shouted.

With that she ran over and began freeing all the animals as she could free.

"Run free!" demanded a hyper teenager. "Run Free and live your lives!" 

**  
**After a while of releasing all the injured or sick animals from their cages, in flew a beautiful red-tailed hawk.

(Cassie?) Came Tobias's voice. (Um…what are you doing?)

She didn't acknowledge him.

(Do you mind?) He continued. (I can hear your 'music' all the way in the woods!)

Nada. She still didn't reply.

(What is with you?!)

She kept on freeing.

(Cassie!!) He finally snapped. (Don't make me go find Ax I know he's out there…)

"What do you want Tobias?!" She shout hyper-actively. "I'm busy freeing all my friends!"

(Why _are _you letting all the animals out?) He questioned calmly.

"Because they need to be FREE!!" She laughed as she threw her arms into the air and spun around in circles.

(Um….)

She kept spinning.

Then Tobias flew off into the night. With a small moan Cassie stopped spinning and fell into a heap in the hay, fast asleep.  
Then Tobias came back down and landed on one of the cages.

(I saw the candy bag,) He explained. (Did you get bored or something?)

He looked around the barn. Cassie was no where to be seen.

(Cassie?)

Then he saw her asleep in the hay stacks. He sighed, spread his wings, and flew off into the night and back to the woods before the fox could snap at him.

**Cassie's POV**

My eyes shot open. It was dark outside, but my barn was lit with a small lantern.

My eyes were wide. All the animal cages were open and most of _the _animals are gone, some animals laid in their open cages our in the hay, and the rest wandered around sniffing things.

I heard some literally rather loud music emitting from the house. What kind of party were my parents having. I literally didn't remember falling asleep in the barn, either. The music stopped, leaving an annoying ringing noise in my ears.

"CASSIE!!!" Came my parents' voices.

Then it hit me.  
The sugar.

I had over-done it with the candy. I had NO IDEA what came over me.

"Oh…no," I mumbled. Then I got up, rubbed the hay out of my hair, and went to face my consequences.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
LOL  
Please review kindly.**

With all of my Heart,

BrokenHeart657 :D


End file.
